


Kiss It Better

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best cures for ailments are the old-fashioned ones. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "spring" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

In Beckett’s car, Castle’s complaining, again, about the spring in the passenger seat that keeps poking him in the (ahem) hindquarters. He’s got a bruise. Beckett teases that now he knows what it’s like to have such a pain in … the world spins as metal screams.

Beckett and Castle are lucky to be alive. The idiot who ran the red light wasn’t as fortunate.

It makes Beckett think about what she wants from life. She invites Castle to her apartment and, over the course of the evening, she kisses every bruise he received that day. Including the first one.


End file.
